beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pearl
Pearl is a ghost. She lived together with Leo and Hal for over 55 years. It is unknown how she and Leo met, but they are thought to have known each other but Pearl died. When Leo got called to Honolulu Heights by adult Eve on a radio, she and Hal went with him. While at Honolulu Heights Leo gives Pearl a ring and tells her he loves her. This is Pearl's unfinished business, so when Leo dies moments later they both pass over together, leaving Hal behind at Honolulu Heights with Tom and Annie. She is best friends with Hal and Leo, and she has tentative acquaintances with Annie and Tom. Biography Series 4 When we first meet Pearl she's tying up Leo for his monthly change. When Leo tries to get her to say goodbye she becomes stressed, trying to make herself believe that he's just trying to upset her and finally leaves, almost in tear, as Hal enters the room and bids his friend a farewell. The next morning Pearl is relieved to find Leo alive but knows he won't survive another transformation. When we next see the trio Pearl is arguing with Hal over killing a spider, but she finally gives in when Leo calmly asks her catch it and put it outside, and she and Hal both leave the room so that neither are present when Leo receives the message from Eve. After travelling from Southend to Wales their car runs out of petrol and, because Hal refuses to stop at any petrol stations on the left hand side of the road, both he and Pearl are forced to push the car the remainder of the journey. After arriving at Honolulu Heights she acts almost smug to Annie, proclaiming that she's not had to change her trio in almost 55 years whilst Annie has had some changes. After Annie's ceremony to try and cure Leo fails, Annie suggests that Pearl and and Hal move into the house, and despite Hal's objections she agrees, but also tries to get Annie to change both the wallpaper and Annie's choice of tea, although Annie keeps her calm and refuses both. During her stay the lights seem to flicker on and off constantly, at first they all assume this to be baby Eve, until Annie discovers it's Pearl, who we later find out is in love with Leo and has been for 55 years. After Tom and Hal return from the pawn shop, Leo gives her the ring she wanted 55 years ago, claiming he was too scared to give it to her then and that he's been in love with her all this time. Leo, despite Hal trying to stop it, dies and tells Hal it's all right. Both Leo and Pearl's doors appear together. Pearl tries to stay behind to look after Hal but Annie convinces her to go through the Door. After a tearful farewell with Hal both Leo and Pearl go through their doors together. Trivia *Pearl serves as a counterpoint to Annie within her Trinity. Unlike Annie, who is rather open about her feelings as well as a bit of a scatterbrain, Pearl is more simple and controlling, while having a more traditional outlook on life. Category:Ghosts Category:BBC Characters Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Females Category:Dead Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Being Human BBC Category:Series 4 Category:BBC Ghosts Category:Passed over Category:Vampire-Ghost Friendship Category:Werewolf-Ghost Romance Category:Supernatural Trinity Category:Werewolf-Ghost Friendship BBC Category:Supernatural Trinity BBC